


With all my heart.

by Yui_Miyamoto



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Miyamoto/pseuds/Yui_Miyamoto
Summary: Cloud wanted to know what the sea looked liked when he was little, but he had to gather everyone to experience it.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Yuffie Kisaragi/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	With all my heart.

  
**Disclaimer: Square Enix owns FFVII. I’m just an avid lover of this game so here we are.**  
  
_  
I wonder what’s on the other side? I wanna see it!_  
  
Grasping onto the wooden gate, a little boy with blond spiky hair and a tiny ponytail gripped onto the railing with all his might. Squinting and leaning forward, he pretended that he could see the waving sapphire blue before him.  
The mirage appeared so close within his small fist, but with all the monsters lurking, it was still too far. If only he could be stronger, then he could go and touch it for real! His mother said his father died outside of their town, but even she wasn’t sure what had happened because nothing was confirmed.  
Whatever happened, the outside was scary.  
  
_But if I become stronger than Dad, then I could ask Tifa-_  
  
“Whatcha doin’, Cloud?” Tifa whispered into Cloud’s ear excitedly. With folded hands behind her, she leaned in with twinkling eyes and an incredible smile.  
Startled, Cloud turned around with goosebumps running up his neck. He instantly felt his cheeks turning red and looked to the ground with a squeaky, “Nuthin’.”  
  
What was it about this girl that made him freeze like a statue? Then again, he wasn’t the only boy in town who had a crush on her. How lucky he was that she even noticed him!  
  
“So you hide here too, huh?” She peered through the holes in the fence.  
“What do you mean?” With pink cheeks and his whole body turning numb, he finally met her chocolate eyes again.  
“You were looking at the sea, weren’t you? Too bad we can’t go because of all the monsters around.” Cloud said nothing as Tifa thought aloud while tilting her head, “Maybe we can go when we grow up.”  
  
Next thing he knew, in a whoosh, she fist bumped him with her glove and ran. “C’mon, let’s go to school!”  
“Sure,” he answered, still replying to her last statement. He was about to run ahead to catch up to her when he was bombarded by her group. Sighing, he stood behind.  
_  
Yeah, when we grow up. When will that be?_  
  
  
**With all my heart.  
By Miyamoto Yui**  
  
  
“Cloud? Yoo-hoo! You cannot ignore me like your phone.” Tifa waved her hand in front of his face and then put both of them on her hips. “Why are you spacing out?”  
Even he couldn’t hide the playful smirk on his face from the memory that bubbled to the surface. As he turned to her, he stammered, “I-I’m not.”  
  
Tifa’s left eyebrow rose and her mouth slowly made a smile. “Then why are you grinning like that?”  
He cleared his throat, placing his glove over his mouth.  
  
Outside of Seventh Heaven, Barret shouted, “Cloud! Are you deaf or didn’t you hear the Shera II landing?”  
“Sheesh, I’m coming!” he called out towards the doorway. Scratching his head, he then turned back to Tifa. “We’ll pick you and the kids up when we’ve got everybody.”  
  
She shook her head, giving a comforting “Things never change” expression. “Okay.”  
After shyly looking around, she kissed her two fingertips then placed them onto his lips. “See you later.”  
“Yeah.”  
  
When he pushed through the door, Marlene was hugging her father goodbye. “See you in a bit, Dad!”  
Even as a teenager, he had to raise her up to the sky, showing the world that she was his precious diamond under the cracking steel sky.  
  
_Always a hardass, but he’s the one who’s the most excited to go!  
_  
They walked out to the outskirts of Edge. The grass swayed lightly and they found Cid sitting on a rock with his signature cigarette in his mouth. “How long do I gotta wait for your asses to get here?”  
“We’re happy to see you too,” Cloud answered back.  
“Not like we don’t see you every few months,” Barret mumbled under his breath.  
“Praise Kami-sama, he finally socializes back!” Cid pointed his thumb towards the blond. “Even Mr. Anti-social there’s been texting more than you.”  
“I was busy!” Barret retorted.  
Laughing, Cid patted both of them on the back.  
  
As they climbed up the ropes, Shera waved down at them, but without her signature lab coat. “Good morning!”  
  
When they got to the top, the two new passengers blinked their eyes. Barret pointed at Shera’s protruding stomach. “That’s yours, right Cid?”  
Cid wanted to punch him in the face, but controlled himself. However, his eyes were shooting darts into Barret’s direction.  
_  
“Are you okay to be riding an airship, Shera?”_ Cloud just watched everyone blankly.  
  
“Yup! After you all had that wonderful talk with him, he’s been a sweetie ever since,” Shera joyfully answered while waving her hand to come. “Let’s go inside so we can go pick up the others.”  
“So you’re whooped?” Barret whispered to Cid.  
“Don’t ruin my rep.”  
Cloud shrugged his shoulders and closed the door behind him.  
  
**+/+/+/+**  
  
Jumping down, Cloud let go of the rope and made a skrrsh skrrsh sound onto the mossy ground. He scanned the scene before him and took a deep breath.  
  
_“Would you please inform Mr. Valentine that his week of meditation is over?” Yuffie asked in a polite voice, but was clearly perturbed.  
“Meditation?”  
She sighed as she shook her head, the street roaring with screeching cars and pedestrian conversations around them. Her face was nothing less than exasperated.  
“Every year, Vince goes on his retreat to pray and reflect. I’m fine with that, but he still refuses to update his phone or even bring it with him. That or he dropped it again. He’s so smart and then there are times…he’s really a stubborn old man.”  
“Isn’t he a vampire? He _is _an old man.”  
“I can’t tell him that! It’ll hurt his feelings.” She bit her lip. “Remember the last time I teased him about losing his phone? He didn’t speak to me for a week! And just when he was starting to answer my calls too!”  
Cloud tilted his head to one side with a confused expression. “Um…”_  
  
“Well here’s to heads and that I’m right.”  
Cloud walked ahead, feeling the pieces of the rocky mountain to his left side. If anything, he was thankful that this had remained, if at all, for Vincent’s sake.  
  
Entering the cave, it flashed into sparkling turquoise. He’d come here before, but it never stopped to amaze him, how gorgeous this crystal cavern preserved itself. Glowing faintly in the middle, there in front of that glow, Vincent sat in complete concentration.  
  
Opening his eyes a minute later and out of his trance, Vincent said, “Hello. Thank you for picking me up.”  
Standing up, he dusted himself off and nodded his head. “I’m sorry you had to come all the way here for me.”  
Cloud shook his head.  
  
_How old is Vincent anyway? How will our lives pan out having Jenova’s and Chaos' cells inside of us?_  
  
Vincent put a warm hand on Cloud’s shoulder, somehow sensing his distress. “We’re exactly where we should be.”  
Letting go, he walked on. “Lucrecia, I’ll be back again.”  
**  
+/+/+/+**  
  
Barret was running up the steps of Cosmo Canyon as Vincent, Cloud, and Cid walked up right behind him.  
  
Dignified and ecstatic, Nanaki sat in place at the entrance, the guard waiting with him.  
“Nanaki, why do you gotta make me run when you could’ve met us halfway?”  
“He says this but they talk like everyday on the freakin’ phone,” Cid commented within earshot. “Doesn’t even bother to answer other people…”  
“I am glad they are not fighting.” Vincent replied in a muted voice, clearing his throat.  
  
“Grandfather wants to see you before we go.”  
  
They walked up flights of stairs, but eyes lingered around the marvelous sight: The canyon’s majestic rigidness, scarlet visibly hard, but softened within the sun’s gaze.  
Climbing up the ropeway and into Bugenhagen’s apartment, Nanaki knocked on his grandfather’s door announcing, “They’ve arrived, Grandfather.”  
Bugenhagen merrily laughed. “Oh, I am so glad to see you! I’m sorry about the last time. I had a cold, but there’s something I wanted to show you! C’mon, gather ‘round.”  
Making a circle in the center of the room, the lights dimmed. A projectile of space twirled gracefully slow around them.  
  
“Do you see that tiny speckle of orange there?”  
They all squinted but dimly saw it.  
“Yes?” Cloud replied.  
“A new planet is being born as we speak.”  
  
After a collective gasp around the room, Barret stared with teary eyes. “Finally, another sibling!” Immediately, he left the room to go call Marlene about the great news.  
Vincent closed his eyes briefly, but soon tried to capture a picture to show Yuffie later.  
Cloud texted Tifa and then showed her in a video call. In the background, the children squealed in delight as she gasped in awe with tears streaming down her face.  
  
“It’s beautiful.”  
**  
+/+/+/+**  
  
It was already lunchtime when they returned to Edge.  
  
They told Cait Sith about the new planet as he entered the ship.  
“Wow! Shouldn’t we advertise this to every-“  
They gave him a look. “They will find out eventually.”  
  
While Cid showed Shera and Cait Sith pictures, Cloud made his way down. Marlene then climbed up with Yuffie and Tifa holding onto her baby boy right after. Cloud knelt down with his hands out for his little girl to grab his neck as they climbed back up to the Shera II.  
  
**+/+/+/+**  
  
Everyone made a silent trek up to the church, but Cloud was thinking about the top of a nameless hill. It wasn’t what it looked like a lifetime ago, but Cloud could never forget that spot.  
  
When Cloud opened the doors of the church, they were greeted with a miracle: The whole church floor had turned into a garden! It was no longer a small patch, but a gentle covering of yellow flowers.  
  
“What pretty flowers!” Climbing down from her father’s arms, the little girl in black pigtails touched the petals. “They smell nice!”  
She brought them to the baby in Tifa’s arms. “Look, it’s soft!”  
“That’s because they’re real.” Tifa caressed the top of her head.  
  
Marlene squatted down to smell the flowers too, remembering the scent from years ago. “Wow...”  
She rubbed the water from her eyes.  
  
Cloud knelt down as everyone gathered around the sword, smiling solemnly.  
  
_Your flowers bloomed, Aerith!_  
  
He was so glad he’d swum down to pick up a piece of materia from Aerith’s burial place in the Forgotten City. Building up its strength with everyone, he’d left it here next to the Buster Sword.  
  
_But I hadn’t expected for you to give us more...  
…and yet you did._  
  
On this visit, he’d come with the pink cloth they’d used to make the ribbon on each of their arms. He’d kept it all these years, unable to part with it. He couldn’t believe they’d found the exact color of Aerith’s ribbon in the first place.  
Now with Tifa and everyone’s blessing, he could finally leave it with Zack.  
  
His hands shook as he wrapped it around the hilt.  
  
_I finally feel it with all of my heart, Zack. Thank you.  
We are your living legacy now. Yours and Aerith’s._  
  
Without a word, they all prayed quietly.  
  
Cloud was the last one to leave and as he turned around, he lifted his hand. “See you again.”  
  
“Who are you talking to, Daddy?” She held onto his gloved hand, tiny fingers peeked through the leather ones Mommy custom-made for her.  
He picked her up and looked deep into her eyes. “I was talking to your aunty and uncle.”  
“Aw Daddy, you’re silly.”  
“Why?”  
“The Lifestream’s everywhere. You can talk to them anytime.”  
He gave her a puzzled look. She was only five and he knew they didn’t give her that talk yet. “How-“  
“Aunty brought me to her house in a dream. I wanna see her garden with the waterfall someday.”  
“Is that so? Okay, I promise I’ll bring you.”  
  
He looked up to the ceiling and stared at the small hole that gave a small wink of the blurry sky.  
  
**+/+/+/+**  
  
Under the afternoon sun, they finally settled down to their picnic together.  
  
Setting up several blankets by the beach, Yuffie sat in front of Vincent, fussing over his red cloak. Helping to take it off, Vincent stared at her gently. “Thanks for thinking of me.”  
Yuffie shook her head, embarrassed at this sudden show of affection. “You know, it’s easier when you ignore me.”  
“Then why do you keep calling?”  
She pulled the cloak and folded it, placing it into one corner of their blanket. Without meeting his eyes, she took out a sandwich from her basket. “Because, to put it frankly, you never care about yourself.”  
  
Placing a sandwich into his hands, she took one out for herself. “Whatever you may think, look around you, Vince. Despite the pain, do these people look unhappy to you?”  
Vincent stared into the sea. Marlene and Nanaki splashed water at one another. Barret was running behind them to capture Nanaki and throw him into the ocean.  
Cid sat with Shera lying in his lap to read one of her tech books.  
Tifa tried to put sunscreen on her children’s arms while Cloud held their little girl in his lap. She was ready to burst, wanting to run off towards Nanaki and Marlene.  
  
“None of it should have happened,” Vincent finally replied.  
“But it did. You can’t take it back. None of us can. How long do you plan to carry that all inside you?”  
“Until Chaos runs dry.”  
Vincent took a bite from his chicken sandwich. He was amazed that Yuffie’s cooking had improved.  
  
After a few strained minutes, Yuffie stood up, eating her sandwich with specks of crumbs falling down. “I took a day off from the World Regenesis Organization to be here. And I’m going to enjoy it!”  
Eating the last piece, she took a step away from Vincent only to have him grab her hand.  
“Can you wait that long, Yuffie?”  
Stunned, she stood there momentarily speechless.  
  
He sighed as he looked down at the sand and then back into her face. “You don’t think I’m too old?”  
“No, you’re not!” Yuffie blurted out.  
He blinked at her and then smirked. Seeing this, Yuffie placed her left hand over her mouth, her ears burning at an exponential rate.  
Wriggling her hand free and wanting to run away, he held onto it even tighter. “You shouldn’t call so much.”  
“Fine, I-”  
“You should visit more often.”  
  
“So, that’s the real story, eh?” Cait Sith wobbled from side to side with a smug expression. Mog blinked and lifted his puffy arms up in victory and congratulations.  
  
“You!” A crimson-faced Yuffie chased after Cait Sith and Mog while Vincent watched them with a gleam in his eyes and a small smile, eating his sandwich peacefully.  
  
Tifa watched little Aerith scratch behind Nanaki’s ears and he grinned happily. But then she ran to hi-five her little brother. “Zack! You should try too!”  
Nanaki came and lowered his head, looking up at the baby. The baby gurgled from his mother’s arms, patting Nanaki’s head tenderly.  
“You’re not scared of me, little one?”  
“Why would he be?” Tifa asked.  
“Well, you know this is the first time he’s seen me…”  
“But the children have heard your voice since they were in here.” She pointed to her belly.  
  
At that moment, Zack bounced in Tifa’s arms and reached out to Nanaki. He came closer only to have Zack close his eyes and rub his nose on his.  
Nanaki beamed until Aerith hugged him again, asking, “Uncle Nanaki, can you tell me the story of the little star again?”  
“Alright, let’s go over there so I can point to stuff.”  
  
When they walked off, Tifa patted Zack’s back as he sleepily yawned, opening and closing his eyes, ready for slumber. Next to them, Cloud looked up to the clearest sky he’d ever seen. Lying down, he patted Tifa’s hand and then held it.  
“Hmm?” Tifa looked down at Cloud.  
“Remember when we were kids and we promised we’d come to the sea when we grew up?”  
She shook her head. “Actually, I don’t. When was that?”  
“You found me by the town gates looking out.”  
“OH! Yeah.”  
Cloud’s left eyebrow raised. “Why does that sound like you remembered something else?”  
“Well…”  
“Yes?”  
“You were wearing the shirt that I always thought looked cute on you so that’s why I snuck up behind you.”  
“But you always ignored me!”  
“Yeah, because I…” Tifa stopped talking.  
Cloud began to chuckle.  
  
He glanced around with everyone grinning around him. He could hear the peals of laughter floating from every direction, see the waves as they washed back and forth freely, and feel the warmth of the sun shining down on them.  
  
On all their arms, pink ribbons danced with the sea wind.  
  
Looking straight into her eyes, he nodded and smiled. “Yeah, same here, Tifa.”  
  
_So this is what it feels like on the other side._  
  
  
**Owari. / The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a breather and I’m suffering from FF7 withdrawal. Having finished the Remake on normal and hard mode along with the original (of which I promised myself I’d finish it someday so I finally know the ending 20+ years later) for the past month, this fic suddenly flashed in front of me. Don’t ask me where it came from. I needed fluff. A LOT OF FLUFF wrapped with warm marshmallowly-puffiness in a magical Chocobo-shaped smore kind.
> 
> Oh yeah, if you didn’t notice, I’ve always loved Yuffie with Vincent too. XD
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it!
> 
> Love,  
> Yui


End file.
